


Falling

by Guardian_Angel



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, male pregnancies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is broken.<br/>Liam Payne is hard.<br/>Harry Styles is alive.<br/>Lux Styles pushes her father on.<br/>Louis Tomlinson is alone.<br/>Together they will keep<br/>Falling<br/>And Falling  <br/>And hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

At the Home for Abused Omegas and Lights, Liam stood in the lobby waiting for his omega to come out. Some half-Pakistani boy around seventeen. Whatever.

Liam was doing this for the sake of his mother and the publicity. He'd probably get one of the flirty omegas he'd seen earlier, that stared with awe outside of the window at the paps.

The woman who gave him papers to sign earlier came out with a boy who had only one suitcase. The boy was to put it bluntly very beautiful and very sad. His eyes were whiskey colored but seemed dull. His black hair sort of just fell on his tan forehead.

He seemed almost scared to go with Liam. Liam read that he red-lighted ten times and the police didn't do anything about it.

"I'm Liam." Liam didn't want to introduce himself as this boy's alpha. The boy didn't respond.

"You have to give him permission to speak," the lady said, her voice angered by what Zayn had to go through.

"Tell me your name, " Liam said tentatively.

"Zayn Malik," he whispered and when Liam beckoned for Zayn to follow they left. Liam tucked Zayn's head into his chest and Zayn tensed at first before breathing.

"Just in case, there's a rowdy pap," Liam assured, like Zayn even knew what paparazzi  was and why they'd be following Liam.

The paparazzi  were not rowdy. They silently took pictures and did not scream. They took pictures of a scar on Zayn's hip when his shirt rode up. They looked at Zayn with sympathy.

Abusing an omega was worse then killing a baby to most. Even the paparazzi had to have respect.

Liam got in his car and Zayn got in the backseat after the driver put his suitcase in the back.

"There are rules. If you go somewhere tell me. Don't get drunk and if you have sex, not in my room. That's it. Okay with you?"

Zayn nodded, biting his lip with perfect white teeth. 

***

At Liam's house, a maid opened the door. She wore her best smile, expecting someone who red-lighted because they didn't get cookies or something. She was met with Zayn.

He wasn't even sure what a cookie was actually.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted, her blue eyes twinkling. Zayn waved shyly at her. She clapped her hands and Liam rolled his eyes.

"Let us in Elle," he ordered and she opened the door bashfully. 

Zayn couldn't believe his eyes. The house was so big from what he could see. There was a girl standing in a large shirt with red lipstick on under the beautiful glass chandelier.

Was she just decor?

"Didn't I tell you to leave? I only fuck once," Liam asked, his voice strained. Zayn witnessed the girl coming on to him with curiousity.

Why didn't she get slapped or raped? He knows he would've.

Finally the girl left and Liam apologized for Zayn having to see that."Do you want to play a game or something?"

Why was Liam trying so hard anyway? This was his omega. He was basically there to be pampered and then used as a doll.

Or at least that's the way Liam did things.

Zayn stared at Liam blankly. "Do you want to go shopping? For some new clothes? I'll guy you whatever you want," Liam tryed, they usually liked material things.

The boy stood uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being asked what he wanted.

"Alright come on. I'll get you clothes and you watch t.v. Will you be okay alone with the staff?" Zayn nodded his head and Liam put on his coat and left.

He wanted to be as quick as possible.

Zayn watched T.V. Why did the fat lady scream at those little girl's in the swim suits? 

***

Liam came through the door with at least ten bags full of clothes in Zayn's size. He walked up to his room, put the bags down and walked downstairs. He couldn't see Zayn in the living room.

He may have panicked just a little. 

"Thanks for helping me with Lux," he heard Harry say. He ran to Harry's room and saw Lux grabbing Zayn's hair and giggling. Zayn seemed genuinely at peace.

He forgot to introduce anybody to Zayn. Oh-okay. 

"Uncle Li, is he your boyfriend?" Lux was so damn nosy. 

"Sort of," Liam conceded, "you like him." Lux looked scandalous.

"I loove him. He's my boyfriend now," she declared to Harry's deep displeasure.

"No he's not," he argued and she kissed Zayn right on the cheek. Zayn shrugged and went with it. Lux sat in his lap and tried to put her little arms around him.

"He is like my Disney prince and he does tricks for me. Watch him do it. Do it Zee," Lux ordered excitedly.

They watched as Zayn touched Lux's hair and dress. A quick flash of light later and she was wearing a princess dress and her blonde hair was in an updo with a delicate crown placed on her head.

Liam didn't know that Zayn was also a Light. He was a half and half then like Liam. Quite amazing.

"Lux, I can do that too," Liam pointed out and Lux scoffed.

"He made me a princess. You don't. You can borrow him though. I need a nap. Father, I'd like to nap," she told Harry who rolled his eyes while Zayn followed  Liam out.

"You like Harry and Lux?" Zayn nodded, was he not supposed to talk to them?

"Cool. You can take a shower and there's clothes in my room. It's the one that has my name on the door..."

Zayn walked up stairs and found it immediately. He looked through all the bags and found a pair of cream lace panties. He also found a large pink sweater. 

He didn't bother taking out pants.

He took a quick shower and put on the sweater and underwear. He walked out into the living room. Liam was waiting for Zayn and he blinked twice when Zayn came out.

"Um-where are your pants?" Zayn blinked at him slowly.

"Do I have to wear pants?"

"I guess not," Liam decided and sat next to Zayn.

"I have an interview tomorrow. You know what that is right," Zayn nodded because a Harry had talked all about Liam being a famous singer.

Liam huffed and said "They'll ask me about you and I want to know what you want me to say and if you want to come?"

Zayn spotted the flower crown Lux (no actually Harry) made for him earlier. He put it on.

"Aren't you my alpha? Just say that," Zayn responded, "I'm scared to go. Is that okay? You can take a picture or something."

Liam nodded and called Harry over to take a picture of them. Harry took a picture of them sitting naturally on the couch.

Then he took video of the horsing around. We'll Liam horse around and Zayn allowed it politely.

"What are you guys watching?" Harry asked them even though he obviously knew.

"Dance Moms. I think Zaynie likes it," Liam answered and Zayn turned his big amber eyes to the camera and waved before turning his eyes back to the T.V.

"Zayn, you like Dance Moms?" Zayn nodded and waved Harry off. Harry scoffed from behind the camera and Liam grinned.

"I'm gonna pop the popcorn," Liam decided after Harry had filmed countless minutes of Zayn's cuteness.

"Mhm," was Zayn's answer.

That lady was soo mean and she couldn't vengeance dance! Why was she teaching these pretty little girls how to?

***

"Yeah, Sydney was amazing," Liam said, making all his fans cheer. They cheered at whatever he said. Liam had to make sure not to say anything bad.

This was live after all.

"So paparazzi spotted you yesterday bringing back an omega from the Home of Abused Omegas and Lights. Care to fell us about him," the omega interviewer asked, obviously flirting with him.

The fans screamed at her question.

"I expected this and Zayn-that's his name-said it's fine for me to tell you. He's red lighted ten times before and nine times put of ten, a friend of his old alpha came to inspect it. So everything was tampered with. I'm not sure exactly how much he wants me to tell you," Liam admitted.

"He was spotted with a scar on his hip. Was that a result from something happening?" 

"Yes, as you know scarring is illegal. That's all."

One fan yelled from the audience yelled out "Can we see him? You hid his face!"

Everyone cheered and Liam winked at her. She held her little omega heart and screamed even louder making her alpha wince.

"He isn't here because he's shy and I'm frankly afraid of what would happen if he did come. My friend Harry submitted pictures of him and me."

On the T.V's everywhere pictures of Zayn and Liam  appeared in a slideshow. Fans screamed at him.

The omega interviewer decided she didn't have a chance in hell if that boy was living with him.

Then a video came in and Liam pretended to mutter "I didn't know he took video."

The fans heard it of course and watched intent on having a glimpse into Liam private life.

"Zayn, you need to eat."

"No."

"Please darling," Liam begged.

"I'm not hungry," Zayn refused, his hands running through his hair.

Liam picked him up and the him over his shoulder. Zayn yelped and kicked his legs feebly. Harry giggled from his secret corner.

"Pizza or spaghetti?" Liam put him down on the kitchen counter.

"Cupcakes," Zayn replied. Liam rolled his eyes but complied and Zayn kissed him on the cheek, frosting on his mouth and all.

The video ended and there were more screams. Liam turned a bright red like he was embarrassed.

"Are you in a mating relationship with him?"

Liam shook his head and added seriously "I would never go that quick with him. He's not one of my fucks."

Liam was very blunt with his sex life. Probably why the paps loved him so much.

The interviewer wrapped things up with a few more questions and Liam walked off stage. 

"How'd I do?" Liam asked his managers who clapped after taking off his mic.

"Amazing! You have a meeting tomorrow. Don't be late and bring Zayn," Simon said making Liam wonder why they wanted to meet Zayn.

"Humph" Liam replied, wanting to get home to his baby.

***

Zayn couldn't help but eavesdrop. "No Nick, you need to stop right now!" Harry seemed distressed.

"Don't you walk away from me,"the man who arrived earlier yelled and apparently hit Harry. Harry probably hit him back but an omega was no match for a beta.

Unless they were a Light.

Zayn swallowed his fears down and walked in Harry's room. The man-Nick-glared at him. Before Zayn could react he punched him in the face. This man had no control. and his fists kept coming before Zayn blasted him.

Harry was staring at his red light. He wanted to red light out of this but he couldn't. Nick grabbed him and pushed him.

What had he ever seen in this bastard?

Lux ran in and saw both of her fathers; one standing over the other. "Papa!"

Nick looked at her coldly. He stalked towards her and Lux smiled. "Papa you're back! Daddy said you weren't!"

"I'm back bitch," he snarled and aimed to punch her in her little face. Zayn ran towards him and blasted him to a place between tomorrow and yesterday. Zayn had reality warped for the first time. 

Zayn coughed and flinched when Harry touched him. Liam opened the door to smell grief, despair and blood.

He ran in to see Harry next to Zayn with bruised fists and Zayn sobbing. You can guess what he thought.

He pinned Harry to the wall by his neck. "What the hell happened?" Harry sobbed put nonsense.

"What the fuck happened?!" Alpha voice...oh no.

"N-Nick, a-alpha stop please. You're hurting m-me," Harry choked out, scratching helplessly at Liam's arms. 

When Harry called him alpha, it was serious. Liam let him go and Harry dropped to the floor coughing.

Zayn was healing himself already. He was terrified now but now he was scared of Liam. What the hell was that?

"Daddy! Daddy what's wrong?" Lux ran under Liam's legs and tried to wake Harry up. She screamed when Liam picked her up and ordered a terrified maid to take her away.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Liam tried, picking him up easily. Zayn watched on in confusion. Harry didn't open his eyes, instead he coughed again.

"What happened with Nick? Wake up! Do you need a hospital?" Zayn threw up everywhere. Elle helped him out.

Harry opened his eyes eventually. "A-alpha, may I have some water?" 

Liam yelled something about water and a maid brought it in. Harry drank it with Liam's help and Liam apologized five hundred times.

He knew Harry his whole life. He knew Zayn for two days.

"That's called love hun. I should know. That's why I'm here with a kid and a head that feels crushed in."

"I'm not in love."

"That's what I said. Difference is that I'm an omega and the omegas always end up hurt."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
